Cold December Night
by GreenNinja23
Summary: My Percabeth Christmas one shot! Based off the song Cold December Night! Merry Christmas everyone!


**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Well almost...I'm going to be at my grandparents with my family so I don't think I can update any of my stories but I thought I would put out a Christmas one shot! The title is based off of the song "Cold December Night" by Michael Buble...and yes I still have a weird obsession with him but whatever! Hope you guys like it! The 'fluff' is more towards the end.**

**Disclamier:**** I don't own the PJO series or Cold December Night or Michael Buble but maybe Santa will bring me them for Christmas! *Sigh* A girl can only dream huh?**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ok Annabeth keep your cool, it's just your best friend. Yes the incredibly attractive best friend who grew and buffed out over the years making him wanted by every girl around, but just your best friend.

Percy and I have been friends since we were 12 and we're 17 now. That's five years of friendship, and five years of memories I wouldn't trade for anything.

I may or may not have a crush on my best friend. I mean how could I not? His black hair is always falling in his eyes making me want to brush it out of the way and it's so soft that I constantly want to run my fingers through it. Oh and his eyes, don't even get me started on his eyes. They're a beautiful sea green. A girl could easily get lost in his eyes and I find myself almost drowning in them every day. His laugh makes me want to laugh and eventually we just end up laughing for no reason. He smile is bright enough to light up any bad situation and he's the kindest person you will ever meet. He can be somewhat of a Seaweed Brain sometimes but he's Percy and I love him because of that.

I think Percy may like me back but I can't be certain. I sometimes catch him staring at me but he looks away when we make eye contact. He never talks about other girls around me so I don't think he likes anybody. He's always telling me that I'm beautiful or amazing or complimenting me somehow. Oh and sometimes he kisses me on the cheek. I don't know if these are signs that he likes me or that he's a good friend.

Don't get me wrong I would love to date Percy but I'm worried about what would happen if we broke up. I wouldn't want to lose him, he means too much to me. So if the only way I can 'have him' is as a best friend I can settle with it. Besides Percy is the good looking and kind jock at our school and I'm the short tempered nerd. I wouldn't want him being teased because of me, and I'm sure there are plenty of other popular pretty girls at our school that Percy might like.

I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around myself. I checked my phone and saw Percy was 20 minutes late. I'm waiting outside of the school for Percy. Its dark and freezing cold and he's taking forever. Our school was having a Christmas Eve dance surprisingly and a lot of people came. Percy dragged me along with him only to be dragged away by cheerleaders and some of his other friends as soon as we walked in. I sat in the corner for a while and texted Thalia, who was on vacation, but eventually I got up and left. I went to our town's bakery for about an hour and got some homework done. Percy must have noticed I was gone because I got a text from him asking where I was. When I told him I left he said to meet outside the school at 11 so he could take me home. My house is only a 15 minute walk away but Percy insists on driving me everywhere.

So here I am, sitting outside of the school freezing my butt off waiting. I checked my phone again and saw he saw now 25 minutes late. I finally came to my senses and got up and started to walk home.

My hands were numb and my face stinging from the cold wind but I didn't pay attention to it. My mind was focused on the slow and small tears sliding down my face and the aching pain in my heart. I don't know what I was more upset about. The fact that my best friend stood me up to hang out with slutty cheerleaders or that I'm probably going to get sick from sitting out in the cold for so long. Or maybe it was the realization that slapped me in the face as hard as this winter wind was that Percy just doesn't have time for me anymore. I don't doubt that he cares about me, obviously not a lot anymore, but he has his popular friends and any girl he could want! Why would he want to hang out with some nerd? Exactly he wouldn't.

I wiped my tears away and sighed when I opened my front door. My dad is away on vacation with his new girlfriend so I'm home alone for Christmas. Normally during this time of year my Dad would go on and on about family….I guess that all changed when my mom died. I dropped my bag down by the door and turned on the living room light. I smiled slightly when I saw my Christmas tree, full of old pictures of family and friends. I bent down and picked up Percy's Christmas present, a two picture photo frame. Inside one of the frames was a picture of Percy and I last year on Christmas, we're under the mistletoe and he's kissing my cheek while I'm smiling happily at the camera. The other photo is a picture of Percy and I after we built a snowman. You could see said snowman in the background, but what I was looking at was how tightly Percy' arm was wrapped around my shoulder and how bright his smile was. In this picture I wasn't looking at the camera I was looking at him. My smile was so wide and my eyes were shining merely because I was with him.

I threw the gift on the couch and sat down. Just then my phone rang and Percy's picture showed up on the screen. I slowly reached for it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's me. Where are you?"_

"Home."

"_What! Why? You were supposed to wait for me."_

"Percy! I _did _wait for you! You were too busy hanging out with your idiot friends and grinding with cheerleaders to remember that your best friend was waiting out in the cold for you!"

"_Woah calm down! Why wouldn't you just come inside?"_

"I didn't even want to go to this party Percy! You made me!"

"_I thought you would have fun…."_

"Well I didn't and that's why maybe this won't work."

"_What won't work?"_

"Us being friends….we're too different and it took me until tonight to realize that….So enjoy your party Percy…..Merry Christmas."

I hung up quickly after that and slide down to the floor sadly. I know I could have still been friends with him, and I'm being kind of dramatic but sometimes it hurts too much because I want to be more than friends.

I changed into my pajamas and slid into my bed. I fell asleep when the tears started slowly descending down my face.

Worst. Christmas. Ever.

I groaned when I heard something hit against my window. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but couldn't when I heard something, once again smack against my window. I checked the time and saw it was one in the morning. What the heck? I got up and opened the window, only to get smacked in the head with a pebble.

"Ow! What the hell?"

I looked and saw Percy standing below me with a guitar and a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry Wise Girl but I'm glad you're up! I need to talk to you."

"Go home Percy."

"Please Annabeth just let me talk to you."

I sighed and walked downstairs and opened the front door. I stepped out on the porch and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have five minutes."

He smiled and pulled out his guitar.

"I only need three."

Then he started strumming an unknown tune. My mouth opened in shock when he started singing.

"_Stockings are hung with care_

_As children sleep with one eye open_

_Now there's more then toys at stake_

_Cause I'm older now, but not done hoping_

_The twinkling of the lights_

_The scent of candles fill the household_

_Old Saint Nick has taken flight_

_With a heart on board so please be careful_

_Each year I ask for many different things_

_But now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There's nothing else that I would need this Christmas_

_Won't be wrapped under the tree_

_I want something that lasts forever_

_So kiss me on this Cold December Night_

_A tree that smells on pine_

_A house that's filled with joy and laughter_

_The mistletoe says stand in line_

_Loneliness is what I've captured_

_Oh but this evening can be a holy night_

_Let's cozy on up by the fireplace _

_And dim those Christmas lights_

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There's nothing else that you would need this Christmas_

_Won't be wrapped under the tree_

_I want something that will last forever_

_So kiss me on this Cold December Night_

_They call it season of giving_

_I'm here; I'm yours for the taking _

_They call it the season of giving_

_I'm here, I'm yours!_

_Just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There's nothing else we would need this Christmas_

_Won't be wrapped under the tree_

_I want something that will last forever_

_Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I'm wearing a Christmas sweater_

_While sneaking to the mistletoe tonight_

_Want something that will last forever_

_So kiss me on this Cold December Night_

_They call it the season of giving_

_I'm here; I'm yours for the taking_

_They call it the season of giving_

_I'm here, I'm yours…"_

When he finished he set his guitar down gently and stared at me. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Tears started to weld up in my eyes but they were happy tears. I smiled and Percy came up to me and took my hands in his.

"So on this…Cold December night, I'm giving you my heart… knowing you won't break it like I broke yours."

"Why do this now?"

"Well I have been planning on doing this for a while actually….After I drove you home and walked you to the door I was going to do it."

"Oh…."

"Annabeth you have no idea how sorry I am. I totally forgot what time it was."

"It's ok Percy…I'm used to people forgetting about me."

"No Annabeth you don't get it! I can never _stop _thinking about you! No matter where I am or what I'm doing you're on my mind and I can't get you out. I can't stop picturing that beautiful smile of yours or your beautiful face. I can't stop hearing your adorable laughter. And I can't forget about how soft your hair feels when my fingers are running through it."

I giggled slightly when he ran his fingers through my messy blonde curls. My grey eyes stared right into his green ones and he smiled.

"You can't ever again think for one second I would rather hang out with those cheerleaders then be with you. Sure you and I are different but that's what makes me like you so much. You're a beautiful kind of different. You know who you are…..you're not like everybody else."

I smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I was?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Percy! What would your 'friends' think if they saw we were together? I'm not popular like you are…."

"If my friends don't like it that sucks for them and I don't care about social status…I care about you and I want this to work…you don't even know how badly I want this to work."

I looked into the green eyes I've fallen in love with over the years and I smiled.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yea ok we can make this work."

Percy laughed and picked me up then spun me around. I giggled gleefully until he put me down. I put my arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Um…Percy did we just become a couple?"

"Uh…yea I think so."

"So…what do we do now?"

Percy smirked and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw mistletoe….next to a note from my dad. I grinned and shook my head. I'll thank him later. I leaned back at Percy and saw him smiling softly down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt fireworks explode in my mouth and my whole body tingled. I wrapped my arms around his neck to try and pull him closer. After a couple of blissful seconds we pulled away. Percy rested his forehead on mine. I sighed in pure bliss then noticed it was snowing.

I let go of my boyfriend (Eep! I can call Percy's my boyfriend now!) and looked up at the falling flakes of white. I gasped lightly when I felt Percy's arm wrap around my waist from behind me but then I leaned into him. I took a deep breath and tried to memorize every little detail about this perfect moment. Percy circled around me and was now in front of me. He smiled and gently kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. When we pulled away we couldn't keep the love-struck smiles off our faces.

"Merry Christmas Percy."

"Merry Christmas Annabeth."

Best. Christmas. Ever!

* * *

**Merry Christmas! **

**Reviews can be great Christmas gifts! Just saying...**


End file.
